


Любовь рептилоидов – выбор миллиардов

by WTF The Losers Comics 2021 (WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020)



Series: Тексты G-PG13 [1]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Army, Don't copy to another site, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, WTF Combat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Losers%20Comics%202021
Summary: Это соулмейт-АУ: Пока не спит один, другому тоже не спится.– Ну, может, и так, – согласился Джейк. – Может, всё ещё каким-то невероятно-волшебным образом будет хорошо. В конце концов, скоро Рождество, а я уже который год хороший мальчик. Убиваю злодеев, спасаю людей, не завидую, не краду, не прелюбодействую… – Дженсен грустно вздохнул. – Кугар, ты давно последний раз прелюбодействовал?
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Тексты G-PG13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145162
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50
Collections: 2 Losers 2021 G - PG13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Любовь рептилоидов – выбор миллиардов

В детстве Дженсен засыпал без особых проблем, из чего его родители сделали вывод, что их сын и его соулмейт живут примерно в одном часовом поясе. С одной стороны, это обнадёживало в том смысле, что сыну не придётся искать свою любовь где-то в западной Монголии, а с другой – просто было большим облегчением, поскольку не спящий по ночам ребёнок – невеликое удовольствие. Когда Дженсен стал постарше, ему случалось проводить ночь без сна – иногда слегка задрёмывая и снова просыпаясь, – хотя для бессонницы не было никаких особых причин. Тогда он думал, что, видимо, его соулмейт сегодня ушёл в загул. Впрочем, с ним и самим такое случалось, тогда он мысленно извинялся перед кем-то, кого не знал, но кому сегодня не удастся выспаться. 

Первые месяцы в армии были тяжёлыми, так что Дженсен падал и засыпал, едва донеся голову до подушки, и это было нормально. Когда человек устаёт так сильно, его соулмейт может хоть танцевать на столе до утра, усталость возьмёт своё. Но через полгода, когда Дженсен привык и перестал валиться с ног, заходя в казарму, он начал задумываться, куда подевались его бессонные ночи раз в месяц. То ли жизнь его соулмейта стала скучной и занудной, то ли он просто привык к расписанию Дженсена и решил его поддерживать, оценив радости здорового образа жизни. Через некоторое время ночные бдения вернулись, и Дженсен успокоился. Видимо, в жизни его соулмейта ещё не всё было потеряно. Он и сам периодически бывал на ночных тренировках и боевых вылазках и надеялся только, что тот, другой, проводит свои ночи повеселее, чем он. В том смысле, что она (или он) не валяется в грязи и не бредёт никуда ночью по пояс в холодной воде, а отрывается в барах или занимается безудержным сексом. Мысль о том, что есть кто-то теоретически близкий Дженсену, у кого сейчас всё хорошо, его подбадривала. 

Два года спустя он оказался в команде Лузеров.

  
  


– Ну что, ребята, – спросил Пуч, захлопывая крышку ноутбука. – Кто со мной сегодня вечером в бар?

– Я в деле, – отозвался Дженсен. – А что отмечаем? 

– Джолин сегодня идёт на девичник к сестре. Я точно не усну до утра. Решил тоже немного повеселиться. Так что? – Он вопросительно взглянул на Кугара, и тот кивнул. 

– Я пас, – отозвался Клэй.

– Уже гулял в этом месяце? – понимающе хмыкнул Дженсен. – Боишься мести соулмейта, если будешь слишком часто нарушать режим?

– Не-а, – протянул Клэй. – Не знаю, как ему это удаётся, но он много лет не доставляет проблем. Может, он уже умер, – добавил он секунду спустя.

– Оптимизм – не твоя сильная сторона, – покачал головой Пуч. – Ладно, парни, выдвигаемся через час. Самое время накрасить реснички и выбрать счастливые трусики, чтобы ночная охота оказалась удачной. 

Кугар в ответ лениво пнул Пуча под столом, а Дженсен радостно отозвался:

– Моя счастливая футболка! Точно! – Вскочил с места и скрылся в комнате.

Обратно он вернулся в футболке с жуткими целующимися динозаврами.

– Любовь рептилоидов! – провозгласил Дженсен. – Выбор миллиардов!

– Почему девчонки тебе вообще дают? – застонал Рок. – Ты же всегда несёшь какой-то бред. Если ты открыл рот, значит, я сейчас услышу полную херню. «Рептилоиды – выбор миллиардов», блядь, Дженсен. Смысла – ноль.

– Выбор миллиардов других рептилоидов, друг, – ничуть не смущаясь, объяснил Дженсен. – А девчонки дают мне, потому что я клёвый. Посмотри на меня: умный, красивый, чувство юмора – просто огонь. Кому они ещё должны давать? И кстати, я не показываю им свои ножи через полчаса после знакомства, если планирую хорошо провести время.

– У тебя нет ножей, – заметил Кугар, и Рок, который уже был готов взорваться, широко усмехнулся.

  
  


Через месяц Лузеры брели по горному ничему, имитирующему горную тропу, недалеко от разгромленного перевалочного пункта контрабандистов. Передатчика и ноутбука Дженсена они лишились, зато взамен Клэй и Пуч обзавелись поверхностными ранениями. Ничего особенного, но лучше бы их не было, если вы прётесь через горы к ближайшему поселению и стараетесь не попасться на глаза взбешённой шайке головорезов, которым вы изрядно испортили жизнь. Главу картеля – Рамиреса – они так и не нашли, отчего настроение у всех было ещё более паршивое. 

По ночам они по очереди дежурили, сидя у костра. Дня через два Клэй начал ставить вахты Дженсена и Кугара друг за другом. Всё равно Дженсен выползал вслед за Кугаром из палатки каждый раз, как у того наступала смена. Потом Кугар из чувства солидарности отсиживал с Дженсеном его часы. Смысла в этом не было никакого, но если они успевали выспаться – кого это волнует.

– Я вот всё думаю, – сказал Дженсен однажды ночью, – а ведь мой соулмейт давно не давал о себе знать, больше полугода точно. Примерно с тех пор, как я перевёлся к Лузерам. – Он осторожно поворошил угли и снова закутался в одеяло. – Может, он тоже умер, как у Клэя?

Кугар искоса хмуро глянул на него, когда от костра поднялось небольшое облачко золы.

– Да, да, – согласился Дженсен. – Плохо так думать, нужно быть оптимистом. Но слушай, из-за этого Рамиреса мы застряли здесь ещё недели на три. Да вся моя жизнь проходит в колючих кустах, присыпанных камнями и песком, в странах, где нет проблем только с козами и наркоторговцами. Думаешь, у меня много шансов встретить здесь соулмейта?

Кугар неодобрительно хмыкнул. Дженсен не был уверен, к чему относится неодобрение, но решил, что к местному захолустью, и продолжил.

– А если я всё-таки найду его здесь, очевидно, он будет или погонщиком коз, или полным отморозком, которого мне придётся немедленно пристрелить. Так что не знаю, что лучше: мёртвый соулмейт, ублюдок-соулмейт или соулмейт-с-козами? Ты бы кого выбрал, Кугар?

Тот только покачал головой.

– Ну, может, и так, – согласился Джейк. – Может, всё ещё каким-то невероятно-волшебным образом будет хорошо. В конце концов, скоро Рождество, а я уже который год хороший мальчик. Убиваю злодеев, спасаю людей, не завидую, не краду, не прелюбодействую… – Дженсен грустно вздохнул. – Кугар, ты давно последний раз прелюбодействовал?

Тот положил на винтовку два пальца, и Дженсен удивленно приподнял брови.

– Два года? Серьёзно? Или два месяца? Две недели быть не может, мы в этих проклятых горах торчим дольше. Разве что ты с кем-то из… Ой, нет, – оборвал он сам себя. – Ты и Клэй. Или Пуч. Даже думать об этом не хочу. А два месяца назад ты лежал в больнице. Может, конечно, ты очаровал медсестру, пока я уходил отлить… Нет, вряд ли. К тебе приходил только медбрат – мистер Рональд – и миссис Джексон с миссис Аткинсон, а им всем троим вместе лет двести пятьдесят, наверное... Что ж, два года – это долго, друг. У меня есть опыт. Я-то готов порадовать Санту почти годом примерного поведения. Только не рассказывай об этом Року, ради бога, пусть хотя бы он думает, что моя личная жизнь полна приключений. Хотя я тут подумал: на кой чёрт Санте мой целибат? Он вроде весёлый парень. Хо-хо-хо...

В ответ на этот пассаж Кугар усмехнулся и вопросительно приподнял брови, кивнув головой в сторону палатки. Время их вахты как раз подходило к концу.

– Ну нет, – возмутился Дженсен. – Я на такое не поведусь. Сначала три свидания, ужин, кино и романтическая прогулка. Иначе я не согласен. 

– Solo lo sugerí [Я просто предложил – _исп._ ], – отозвался Кугар. 

– Ага, – кивнул Дженсен. – Без обид. Пойдём будить Пуча и спать. Я уже замёрз, как козий хуй на леднике. 

Они растолкали недовольного Пуча, положили ещё одно полено в костёр и ушли к себе в палатку. Дженсен привычно ловко застегнул вокруг них свой спальник, а сверху натянул спальник Кугара, пока сам Кугар устраивался удобнее, обнимая Дженсена со спины. Через пару минут они оба согрелись и уснули: в горах по ночам и правда можно было дать дуба от холода – особенно если спать поодиночке.

  
  


Когда они наконец добрались до города, Клэй нашёл самую вшивую гостиницу по эту сторону гор. Дженсен был уверен, что тот специально выбирал. Они приходили в себя, Клэй и Рок мотались по каким-то притонам, собирая информацию у местных, Дженсен купил ноутбук, явно уже видавший в своей жизни некоторое дерьмо, и теперь почти круглые сутки выискивал любые данные, которые могли навести их на след Рамиреса. Очень хотелось выполнить грёбаное задание, вернуться домой и хотя бы неделю не кормить южноамериканских клопов и комаров. Дженсен был патриотом. 

Через неделю они определились с новым планом. Рамирес должен был появиться в городе, так что это была в основном работа для Кугара: залечь в горах на въезде в город, дождаться, пока остальные устроят аварию и заставят его выйти из машины, а потом сделать выстрел.

Вечером перед операцией Клэй зашёл в номер к Дженсену и Кугару. Дженсен сидел, сгорбившись над ноутбуком, в кресле в углу, Пуч с Кугаром играли в карты на тумбочке, поставив её между кроватями.

– Кугар, отвратительно выглядишь, иди отдыхать. Завтра всё нужно будет сделать аккуратно и быстро. – Клэй устало потер лицо обеими руками. – Дженсен, сможешь сегодня за ночь слить движение по всем его счетам, чтобы завтра я отправил полный отчёт руководству и мы свалили из этой проклятой дыры? 

– Нет. – Вместо Дженсена неожиданно отозвался Кугар.

– Кугар?

– Он уже слишком давно не спит. Нужно выспаться.

Клэй внимательно посмотрел на Кугара с красными глазами, как будто тот всю неделю курил гашиш на ресепшене с их администратором, потом перевёл взгляд на Дженсена, остервенело колотящего по клавиатуре.

– Вам обоим нужно выспаться, – уточнил Клэй.

Кугар согласно кивнул.

– Ладно. Дженсен, парни, отбой. Завтра тяжёлый день.

Дженсен, пропустивший половину разговора, недоумённо поднял голову от ноутбука.

– А что такое? Я вполне справлюсь.

– Это приказ, капрал, – буркнул Клэй. – Со счетами разберёшься завтра. 

Дженсен стукнул по клавиатуре ещё несколько раз, заканчивая текущую операцию, и окончательно вынырнул в окружающую действительность.

– Так что? – повторил он.

Кугар кивнул на кровать.

Дженсен так же внимательно, как только что это делал Клэй, осмотрел Кугара и согласно кивнул, вставая с продавленного гостиничного кресла.

– Ладно, понял. Никакого шума. Кугар спит – все спят.

Дженсен потянулся и ушёл в ванную.

– Лузеры, – недовольно проворчал Клэй, а потом, повысив голос, повторил: – Всем спать. Немедленно. – И наконец вышел, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.

  
  


Военная база в Америке была прекраснейшим местом. Там не было ни одной козы и ни одной горы в радиусе десяти километров, а ещё блох и клопов. Ублюдков, конечно, хватало, но они не были ответственностью Дженсена. Кроме того, у него была теория, и он собирался сегодня её проверить. На часах было полвторого ночи, он забрал со стола свой ноутбук и, стараясь не шуметь, прошёл в комнату, которую делил с Кугаром.

– Кугар, – тихо позвал он. – Не спишь?

– Нет, – буркнул тот. – Ложись.

– Да, сейчас. У меня только один вопрос. Вернее, возможно, два, но это зависит… Ладно, неважно. Ты же знаешь, почему не спишь сейчас?

– Потому что мне мешает какой-то идиот.

– Кугар, я серьёзно.Ты знаешь, о чём я, и я знаю, что ты знаешь.

– И я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю, – усмехнулся Кугар.

– Но ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? – нервно спросил Дженсен. – Я чем-то тебя не устраиваю? Или ты не хочешь близких отношений?

Кугар недовольно дёрнул головой и нахмурился.

– Защищать тебя важнее, чем спать с тобой, – отозвался он. – Если мы будем вместе, о нас узнают. Думал, ты понимаешь.

– А, ты о том, что Клэй доложит начальству, и нас разведут по разным отрядам? Соулмейты не подчиняются приказам и всё такое?

Кугар пожал плечами – Дженсен говорил очевидные вещи.

– Клэй не доложит. Не то чтобы мне нравилась мысль шантажировать его, но это, наверное, даже нельзя будет расценивать как шантаж, скорее самозащита…

Глаза Дженсена уже привыкли к темноте, так что по лицу Кугара он видел, насколько дурацкой тот считает идею шантажировать полковника.

– Проблем со сном не бывает в двух случаях: когда твой соулмейт умер и когда ты живешь с ним. Из-за этого и я запутался. Мы с тобой вместе на ночных операциях, мы ложимся и просыпаемся одновременно, кроме тех случаев, когда я... увлекаюсь. Кстати, извини за это.

– No pasa nada [Всё нормально – _исп._ ].

– Так вот, у соулмейта Клэя тоже всё в порядке. Вернее, это, конечно, спорный вопрос, у меня лично серьёзные сомнения на этот счёт, но он жив. Клэй делает вид, что его не существует, по тем же причинам, что и ты. Он хочет иметь возможность прикрывать своего зама. Рок его соулмейт, я уверен. Клэй не расскажет.

Кугар долго, внимательно смотрел на Дженсена, так что тот уже начал думать, что ничего не получится, что Кугара он убедить не смог, и что они так и будут жить рядом, но не вместе, до тех пор, пока одного из них не убьют. А потом Кугар сдвинулся к стене, освобождая место на кровати рядом с собой, и сказал:

– Ложись. Завтра будет un gran escándalo [огромный скандал – _исп._ ].

Дженсен с облегчением рассмеялся и привычно улёгся рядом с Кугаром. Никаких погонщиков коз, ублюдков-наркоторговцев, погонщиков-наркоторговцев и мёртвых соулмейтов в его жизни. Дженсен всегда знал, что он – счастливчик.

  
  


  
  


`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Losers_GPG_text_21"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/a6/d2/rWkZM1zh_o.jpg" alt="fandom The Losers 2021"></a> `


End file.
